Scar
by Blue-Demon-383
Summary: just a small one shot... Robin is captured and Slade uses it to his advantage....not that way u perves!


Scars

He had been in this small room for what seemed like three days-if you could call it a room. It contained only a small cot and had three solid concrete walls and the other had thick iron bars and a door that opened to a dark damp hallway. The door was guarded twenty four-seven by his strongest androids and video cameras lined the hallway, so even if he did manage to get out and escape the robots he would be caught in a matter of seconds no matter how fast he ran.

"_Bring the boy_"

Robin heard the command faintly from the robots radio.

The door swung open and he got into a defensive position ready to fight them off, well, _try_ to fight them off. One of the robots pulled rope out of its belt and they lunged at Robin slamming him to the ground.

They tore off his black t-shirt, so that his only clothes were a pair of khaki shorts, and tied his arms to his sides before he could fight back.

They each grabbed Robin's arm just above the elbow and dragged him down the cold, dark hallway with him kicking and screaming insults the whole way.

Doors slid open at the end of the hall and the androids dragged Robin towards Slade in the center of the room.

"_Well, well, well. I believe someone has blown a fuse._"

The robots forced Robin to kneel in front of Slade and held him in place.

"_Do you know why I brought you here?"_

"To blackmail me into being your apprentice again?" answered Robin, practically spitting the word apprentice.

Slade chuckled, sending shivers down the boy's spine.

"_Not today Robin_," he purred, "_I am simply going to give you a reminder of who you belong_ to."

"I don't belong to anyone, least of all you!"

Slade kneeled so he was eye level with Robin and grabbed his chin.

"_I don't believe you have a choice in the matter_," he said harshly.

Slade stood and walked to the table to the right of Robin.

"_Gag him_."

"What are you-mph!"

The robots forced a piece of leather into his mouth and tied a strip of cloth around his head.

Slade held up an iron rod with a sharp 'S' on the end.

Robin's eyes went wide.

Slade noticed Robin's breathing quickened and was pulling against the robots grip.

"_Hold him up_."

The robots rose to their feet pulling Robin off the floor so the tips of his toes were barely touching the floor.

Slade put a match to the end of the rod and it began to turn a deep red.

Robin yelled into the cloth struggling to get free. The robots gripped his arms tighter as Slade walked up with the white hot rod.

Robin whimpered.

"_Pain is temporary, Robin, but his scar **will** last you a life time_."

Before Robin could blink Slade planted it over his heart.

A blood curling muffled cry echoed through the hideout. Slade pressed the metal harder earning a louder yell of pain.

Tears ran down Robin's face and his body was covered in a cold sweat. Blood dripped from his palms as his fingernails dug into his skin.

Slade pulled away the rod and took in his work.

A sharp 'S' was burnt into Robin's flesh and was slowly beginning to cool.

Robin's cries of pain were mixed with yells of insults and curses.

Slade jerked the cloth off Robin's face and pulled the leather out of his mouth. Teeth indentions went all the way through the leather.

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A SADISTIC-"

Robin was cut off by a swift punch to the face.

"_Watch your tongue boy_."

Robin spit blood onto Slade's mask. He whipped it away and grabbed his chin forcing him to look him in the eye.

"_You **will** respect me_."

Slade released him and turned to the robots.

"_Take him to his room_."

The robots roughly dragged him back to the 'room' and threw him in locking the door behind them.

Robin crawled to the small cot in the corner and laid on this back.

He was sill breathing heavily and his chest was on fire-the burn slowly stopped bleeding and began turning into a blister. He really hoped it wouldn't get infected, but Slade would never kill him-torcher him, yes, but never kill him.

Several pain filled hours later he finally fell into a fitful sleep.


End file.
